Making Blueberry Pie (transcript)
"Making Blueberry Pie" is the second extra episode of the series "My School Life". Episode Information Description Maraya and Ms. Carolyn are outside of the house, picking blueberries off the blueberry bush to make blueberry pie, one of her favorite desserts and one dessert that Maraya's never tried until they make it and put it in the oven and ding - it's done and ready to try from the teamwork of them. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the Griswell residence and then zooms into where Maraya and Ms. Carolyn are picking blueberries outside) Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, why are we picking blueberries? Ms. Carolyn: Because we're going to use them in one of my favorite desserts: blueberry pie. Maraya: What? Ms. Carolyn: Mm-mmm. You should try it, Maraya, it's delicious! Maraya: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: Okay, I think that's enough blueberries. Now, let's get inside and make that pie. (Maraya follows Ms. Carolyn back to the house. The scene changes to where they are back inside) Ms. Carolyn: Now that we're back inside, we can get to work on that blueberry pie. But first, we have to wash our hands. (She turns on the faucet and Maraya joins her when they start washing their hands. When they were done, she turns off the faucet and dries them) Ms. Carolyn: There. Now that we've washed our hands, we can get started by making the dough. First, you're going to add two cups of all purpose flour and a teaspoon of salt. Then, you're going to leave the bowl alone and move on to the measuring cup. (She grabs the measuring cup with warm water in it) Ms. Carolyn: Now, in the measuring cup, you should have warm water. And along with the warm water, you add an envelope of yeast and a teaspoon of sugar and then, you mix the three ingredients together with your fork until it's at this color. (She grabs the bowl with the all purpose flour and salt) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, I'm going to let you do the next step, which is making a well with the two ingredients. (Maraya starts to make a well with the the two ingredients) Ms. Carolyn: Very good, Maraya. Now, I'll add the other mixture and you mix them with a fork until the dough sticks to it. (Maraya mixes the two mixtures together until the dough sticks to the fork) Maraya: Oh. Ms. Carolyn: Once the dough sticks to the fork, you just pull it off and now, you get your hands involved in it as well. (She mixes it with her hands a little to show Maraya and gives her the bowl so she can try) Ms. Carolyn: Here, Maraya, you try. Just get your hands involved in the mixing and you'll be fine. (Maraya starts to mix the ingredients together with her hands for a few minutes until Ms. Carolyn tells her to stop) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, Maraya, you can stop now. (Maraya stops mixing the ingredients with her hands so Ms. Carolyn can look at it) Ms. Carolyn: Good, Maraya. Then, you use the all purpose flour to put all over the countertop, grab the dough out of the bowl, and you knead it for 10 minutes. (Maraya starts kneading it to show Ms. Carolyn) Maraya: Like this, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: Yes, Maraya. Just like that. Now, I'll be timing you for 10 minutes and I'll let you know when time is up. Maraya: Okay. (When Maraya starts kneading the dough, a clock appears in the middle of the screen and the scene changes again to where it is 10 minutes later) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Maraya, time is up. Let's see what you got. (Camera zooms out a little when Ms. Carolyn comes to look at Maraya's kneaded dough) Ms. Carolyn: Good job, Maraya. Now, let's grab another bowl and a bottle of oil and put some oil on that dough. (Maraya walks away and comes back with a bowl and a bottle of oil) Ms. Carolyn: Nice, you got another bowl and a bottle of oil. Now, what you do next is you grab the bottle of oil and add a little of it, but not too much, and you rub it all over the dough. (Maraya watches her rub it all over the dough and stops to get the plastic wrap) Ms. Carolyn: Last, you put some plastic wrap over the bowl and you let that sit for one hour. (camera pans a little) And now, let's make the filling for the pie. Maraya, go grab me a saucepan and a wooden spoon, if you please. (Maraya walks away to get a saucepan and a wooden spoon to make the filling) Ms. Carolyn: Oh, good, you found a saucepan and a wooden spoon. Now, I'll put the saucepan on the stove, turn it on low, and teach you how to make the filling. (not seen) First, you start making it by putting a ¾ cup of sugar and you let it simmer until it is melted and that is very liquid. (She goes to where she puts another bowl is sitting) Ms. Carolyn: For the separate bowl, you add 3 tablespoons of water and 3 tablespoons of corn starch and you mix them together. (She mixes them with a whisk and then stops) Ms. Carolyn: Once you've done that, you add them in the saucepan with the sugar and then, you crack an egg and you beat that with the whisk. And now, you just leave it alone and you go back to your mixture. Maraya: Why do we have to leave the beaten egg alone? Ms. Carolyn (not seen): You'll see. (She grabs the measuring cup with the blueberries in it and pours them in the saucepan) Ms. Carolyn: Next, you add one cup out of four of blueberries and you let that cook over medium heat until the mixture comes to a full boil and is clear and thick. (Another clock appears in the middle of the screen and the scene changes once again to where it is a few minutes later) Ms. Carolyn: All right, Maraya, I want you to grab a large bowl and bring it over here. (She walks away to get a large bowl for Ms. Carolyn and comes back with it) Ms. Carolyn: Thank you, Maraya. Now, we'll pour the mixture in this bowl, put the ingredients in like the three remaining cups of blueberries, some grated lemon rind, ½ a teaspoon of cinnamon and nutmeg, 2 tablespoons of unsalted butter, and then, we mix it around. Maraya: Ms. Carolyn, can I mix the batter? Ms. Carolyn: Yes. (While Maraya is mixing the batter, Ms. Carolyn lets go of the bowl, which causes her to make a mess) Ms. Carolyn: Make sure to hold the bowl, so you won't make a mess. (Meanwhile, Ms. Carolyn gets the baking pan with the pie crust and holds it for Maraya so she can pour the batter without making a mess) Ms. Carolyn: Very good, Maraya. Now, we'll put these strips of dough horizontally and vertically across the baking pan and then we'll garnish it. Maraya: Okay. (Ms. Carolyn passes Maraya a strip of dough so she can put it on the baking pan. It changes to where they garnish it after) Both: (laughing) (Scene changes again to where they are finally putting it in the oven) Ms. Carolyn: There. Now that it's in the oven, we'll set the timer for 40 minutes and let it bake. And while we're waiting, let's clean up our mess we made with the ingredients. Maraya: All right. (They walk in different directions to clean up their mess) Both: (laughing) (Scene changes once again to where they are done cleaning up the kitchen) Ms. Carolyn: There, we're finally done cleaning up the kitchen, Maraya. Doesn't it look shiny? Maraya: Yeah. (Oven beeps) Ms. Carolyn: Oh, that should be our pie. (She runs to the oven to put on the oven mitt so she can open the oven and check on the pie) Ms. Carolyn (sniffs): Ah, it's ready. Now, we have to let it cool for a bit so it can be good to eat. Maraya: Okay. (It changes to where they are sitting at the kitchen table, eating the pie that they made) Mr. Danny (not seen): This pie is delicious. Did you make it, Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: I didn't make it, we made it, didn't we, Maraya? Maraya: Yeah, and it's the best blueberry pie I ever tasted, thanks to you. Ms. Carolyn (chuckles): Don't thank me, thank the blueberries, because they were fresh from the bush. Maraya: Oh, Ms. Carolyn. (laughing) Ms. Carolyn: (laughing along) (While they are laughing, the scene fades out to an end) Characters *Maraya *Ms. Carolyn *Mr. Danny (not seen) Errors *When Ms. Carolyn put the blueberry pie in the oven, she didn't have her oven mitt on, but when she got it out, she had it on. Trivia *Mr. Danny wasn't seen in the episode and he also didn't speak very much in it either. *This is the first "My School Life" episode to focus on trying a new food as a topic. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Special Episodes Category:Transcripts